Greenshirt
Greenshirt is a character devised by the creative minds of Rob DenBleyker and Kris Wilson and, along with Blueshirt, was one of the first-ever characters to appear in Cyanide and Happiness. Appearing in most of the comic strips seen to this day, Greenshirt is one of the most popular characters to appear in this series. Greenshirt has died many times in these comics and has provided the reader with a lot of great laughs and fond memories. Another character that resembles Greenshirt is Charles. Greenshirt isn't one single individual and cannot exactly be considered as a recurring character, since he doesn't have a proper name and lacks a true history due to the fact that most of C&H comics are independent and have their own stories and characters, without impacting on the others. Greenshirt is, in fact, one of the most common and reusable physical appearances used for the anonymous figures of C&H. Hence, the shade of his shirt can somewhat change as it is not a fixed distinguishing feature, unlike for example the dark tone always used for Charles. At the beginning of C&H, the two main colors for the shirts were blue and green, and through time it remained one of the most recurring colors. Yet a lot of comics feature redshirted, orangeshirted, pinkshirted... characters. Kris Comic Appearances Comic Strips 1-1000 Applesauce Crotch In C&H's historic first comic, Blueshirt pointed his finger at Greenshirt's crotch and blurted out how it looked like Applesauce, Greenshirt then looked crotch in wonder. Blueshirt continued as he said that Greenshirt should see a doctor. With the doctor arriving, he extended his arm, pointing at Greenshirts "applesauce" crotch and asked if that was Applesauce. Are those really arms?! A shocked Yellowshirt extended his finger towards Greenshirts arms, exclaiming "Holy Crap" and questioned the arms authenticity. Flattered by the comment, Greenshirt said proudly "Why yes. Yes they are". Rob Comic Appearances Comic Strips 1-1000 Fooled You! Running up to Yellowshirt, Greenshirt told him to look at the "turtle" he had found behind the barn. Confused, Yellowshirt replied back that Greenshirt wasn't holding anything and they didn't even have a barn. Pointing back and laughing, Greenshirt just remarked that he had fooled Yellowshirt. A Cultural Trend! Noticing a cultural trend forming, Greenshirt warned Blueshirt and Orangeshirt to duck but, despite them ducking, they were transformed into men dressed in late 60's fashion except Blueshirt who stayed the same. All was silent and Orangeshirt and Greenshirt focused their attention towards Blueshirt who just claimed that he's a Republican. Benches Can Talk? Sitting on a bench with his girlfriend, a pink-shirted woman, she claimed Greenshirt didn't notice her, that was the feeling she was getting. Referring to him as Charles, she then explained that she thought it was best if they broke up. Greenshirt quickly stood up and exclaimed "what the hell?!" where he remarked that benches don't talk. Only Three Panels Looking across the left of the comic, Blueshirt quickly had the realization that there were only three panels. In a hurry, he yelled at Greenshirt, who was thinking, to say something funny. The two contemplated but never said a thing in the end. Is It A Dead Rabbit? Approaching a dead rabbit, Greenshirt asked Blueshirt to confirm if it was a dead rabbit or not. Blueshirt responded, saying that it had been dead for a while and someone had smeared their feces. Greenshirt started to feel sick and claimed he was going to throw up his lunch, Blueshirt just got onto his knees and remarked that he had already found his. Purple-Shirted Stabber Greenshirt was talking to "Blueshirt" about a newly found criminal who went by the name of the "Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber." Telling Blueshirt of how the cops were looking for the criminal, Blueshirt revealed himself to be an imposter and was actually the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber. Gasping, Greenshirt watched as the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber pulled out a knife and Greenshirt screamed as he was enucleated by the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber. Freud's Theory Holding a book in his hand, Greenshirt tried to explain Freud's Theory of how psychologically every man wants to sleep with his mother. Blueshirt just exclaimed saying that it's disgusting, continuing with saying that Freud's mother must be like a hundred years old, implying that he thought Greenshirt meant sleeping with Freud's mother. Greenshirt dropped the book to the floor and walked away. Another Purple-Shirted Stabber? Greenshirt was standing right next to a little girl as she was telling him how a boy named Tommy said he liked her, but she thought he was just being a "doo-doo head". With the story finished, Greenshirt just remarked that it was the worst story ever. Pulling off his shirt, he revealed himself to be the Purple-Shirted Stabber and stabbed the girl in the eye. Negative Answers In a classroom, Blueshirt and Greenshirt were doing a worksheet. Greenshirt leaned over to Blueshirt and asked him what does a negative answer mean for question 10. Blueshirt responded, saying that it meant that Greenshirt was gay. Greenshirt just walked off, telling him that he would ask the professor. Giving the sheet to the Professor, the man leaned over his desk and asked Greenshirt what he was doing that night. Dave Comic Appearances Comic Strips 1-1000 Trivia *Greenshirt has had plenty of names through the comics such as: **Charles **Wiliams **GS **Nathan **50 MPH MAN (Waiting for the bus) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Rob's Characters Category:Kris' Characters Category:Dave's Characters Category:Matt's Characters